Tu Me Fascines
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION. La vie de John change radicalement quand Sherlock se glisse sur le siège d'en face et lui annonce qu'il l'espionne, lui, John. Il trouve John fascinant et lui assure que lui, Sherlock, vas le faire sien. Et John se sent excité. Le danger qui vient avec l'homme l'inonde, et il aime ça, même s'il ne voudrai pas l'admettre à voix haute.
1. Tu Me Fascine

Note de l'auteur : Donc, c'est une idée que j'ai eu après avoir lu l'histoire de OperaGoose : 'Souldn't Be My Idea Of Fun, But It Is'. Mais je m'assurerais d'avoir fini Just One Touch avant d'aller plus loin avec ça. Je suppose que je le mets juste pour voir ce que tout le monde pense. S'ils vous plait, reviewez et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci :D

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Sherlock ( pas plus que ces personnages.) Ni même l'histoire. *sanglots*

Note de la traductrice : EHEH ! Me re-re-re voilà avec une trad ! Pour ce premier chapitre, je serais vraiment déçue si vous me disiez que quelque chose cloche, que c'est bourré de fautes et que les traductions sont plus qu'hasardeuses. De même, petite précision, le tutoiement est volontaire, je sais que ça parai un peu déplacé, mais j'ai essayé plusieurs choses, et ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, le passage tutoiement/vouvoiement était trop incertain, ou abrupte et ça collait pas ! Bref, bonne lecture :)

* * *

John s'écroula dans le box avec un soupir et attrapa le menu, mais il leva rapidement son regard pour regarder le jeune homme qui s'était glissé sur le siège en face de lui. "Euh, salut."

"Bonjour." Répondit l'homme, se soutenant sur un bras tandis que sa main supportait sa tête, regardant John qui laissait errer ses yeux sans honte.

"Est-ce que tu es, hum, venu ici... pour quelque chose?" Demanda John, regardant autour de lui le café pratiquement vide avant de rediriger son regard vers l'étrange jeune.

"Oui." Répondit l'homme.

John attendit pour une autre réponse, mais l'homme était silencieux. "Et pour quoi es-tu venu?" L'incita-t-il.

"Toi."

"Quoi?" John resta bouche bée.

"Je suis venu ici pour toi." Dit l'homme quelque peu irrité d'avoir besoin de répéter.

"Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

"Tu me fascine."

"Je... Quoi?" John était perdu. Il ne savait même pas qui était cet homme! Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse le fasciner?

"_Tu me_ fascine." Répéta-t-il doucement, comme si c'était la plus simple chose au monde.

"Qui es-tu? Et pourquoi est-ce que je te fascinerais? Je suis tout à fait certain de ne t'avoir jamais rencontré, pas plus que je ne te connais, du tout." Souffla John, ennuyé.

"Je suis Sherlock Holmes. Et _tu_ me fascine parce que je ne peux pas te deviner. Tu n'es pas aussi facile à lire que les autres, même si tu sembles ouvert et facile à vivre. C'est assez déroutant." Énonça l'homme, Sherlock. "Je veux dire, il y a des choses évidentes, mais ce ne sont pas celles que je vois normalement chez les autres. Tu es très inhabituel, John, et tu as raison. Tu ne m'a jamais rencontré, tu ne me connais pas, mais je te connais."

"Quoi? Comment? Comment connais-tu mon nom?"

"J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. J'étais curieux à propos de toi et je voulais en savoir plus, donc j'ai quelque peu creusé."

"Tu m'a espionné." Présuma John.

"Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça."

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'espionner?" Demanda John dans un murmure. "Je ne suis pas spécial et je ne suis pas intéressant."

"Je crains de différer. Je veux dire, regardes-toi maintenant. La plupart des personnes ne réagiraient pas comme tu le fais en apprenant qu'ils étaient suivis. Et pourtant, tu es là, aussi calme qu'un moine méditant. Pour tout ce que tu sais, je pourrais être un psychopathe narcissique. Je pourrais être dangereux." Sherlock était tout sauf ronronnant.

"Tu ne m'effraie pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi." Dit sévèrement John.

"Non, je ne t'effraie certainement pas. Je t'excite. Une mention du mot _dangereux_ et tes pupilles se dilatent, ton pouls s'accélère. Tu trouves l'idée que je puisse t'attaquer, que j'essaie de te faire entièrement mien, presque... attractive."

John le fusilla du regard. "Je ne te trouve pas attirant." Enfin, pas dans _ce_ sens, du moins. "Je veux dire, je ne suis _pas_ attiré au fait que tu puisses être dangereux. Je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Ah, mais ton corps contredit tes paroles, John. Comme je l'ai dit avant, ton pouls s'accélère et tes pupilles se dilatent, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent, tu resserre tes poignets, assez prétentieusement, je devrais ajouter, et tes yeux tombent aussi bas que la table te le permet." Sherlock sourit, victorieux.

"Je-Je ne suis pas intéressé. Vas-t-en!" Siffla John.

"Non."

"Je vais appeler la police!" Menaça John.

"Non." Répéta Sherlock.

John grommela. "Tu ne peux pas me dire que je ne vais pas appeler la police."

"Si je peux." Répondit Sherlock. "Parce que tu ne vas pas les appeler, tu ne le veux pas. Tu t'ennuies, John. Tu t'ennuies avec la vie ordinaire, juste comme moi. Et je t'offre l'excitation, l'excitation que tu désires si désespérément."

La mâchoire de John se contracta.

"Salut, mon nom est Kim. Je suis votre serveuse aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous apporter ?" Demanda la blonde pleine d'entrain.

"Je-"

"Il prendra un café crème, sans sucre, et un scone avec de la confiture de fraise." Dit Sherlock. "Je prendrais un milkshake. Chocolat."

"Mais c'est toujours le petit dé-"

"Un milkshake. Chocolat." Dit encore Sherlock, tendant un billet de cinquante livres.

"Bien-Bien sûr... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." Dit la fille, prenant le billet et le glissant dans son tablier. "Ça devrait être prêt dans un instant." Avec un sourire pour John, la fille retourna vers la cuisine.

"Comment as-tu su ce que j'allais commander?" Demanda John.

"J'ai observé ta routine quotidienne depuis un moment maintenant. Et je sais qu'à dix heures du matin, tu as un café crème et un scone avec de la confiture de fraises en attendant ta classe." Lui dit Sherlock, semblant juste un peu ennuyé. "Dis-moi, pourquoi exactement es-tu retourné à l'Université?"

"Attends, depuis combien de temps me suis-tu, exactement ?"

"Un mois et une semaine, demain." Répondit Sherlock. "Maintenant, retournons à ton retour à l'Université-"

"Attends, attends. _Un mois?" _Demanda John surprit.

"Et une semaine. Demain."

"Donc c'est toi alors." Supposa John, fixant Sherlock. "Tu es la raison qui fait que je n'ai pas pu avoir de rencard pendant si longtemps."

Sherlock sourit effrontément. "Pourquoi, bien sûr. J'ai l'intention de te garder pour moi, John. Je ne vais laisser personne t'avoir, particulièrement ces prostituées avec qui tu essaie de t'associer."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû me _demander_ avant de faire ça." Dit John en grinçant des dents.

"Je crois que tu en oublie le point sur toute cette histoire d'espionnage."

John s'assit, fulminant silencieusement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce gars? Est-il fou? Oublie ça; c'est un stalker, évidemment qu'il est fou._

"Maintenant, réponds à mes questions: pourquoi es-tu retourné à l'Université? Tu as déjà eu ton diplôme de médecine, quoi d'autre pourrais t'intéresser ?"

"Je- J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose."

Sherlock hocha la tête. "Donc tu n'es pas vraiment intéressé par la littérature britannique?"

"Je le suis, mais..."

"Tu veux quelque chose qui demande de la réflexion, pour essayer et occuper ton esprit pendant que tu détermineras où tu vas aller et ce que tu veux faire?"

"Ouais." _Pourquoi est-ce je parle de mon futur avec un homme que je viens de rencontrer qui m'a avoué, eh bien, annoncé qu'il m'espionnait?_

"As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire?"

"Eh bien... Je pensais joindre l'armée. Être un médecin militaire." Dit John, hésitant.

"Intéressant." Sherlock respira. "Pourquoi?"

"Hum, eh bien, ma- ma mère-"

"Ah, bien sûr. Ta mère était un médecin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, et mon père était un-"

"Un commandant? Ou était-il un colonel?"

"Un commandant."

Sherlock hocha la tête, se penchant en avant. "Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi tu essaie de les égaler. De les rendre fiers, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. A moins que tu ne sois religieux et crois au Paradis ou quelque autre chose que ce soit."

"Je suppose que tu n'es pas religieux, donc."

"Et crois en un quelconque homme qui peut te voir quand tu dors et sais quand tu es endormi? Difficilement."

"C'est le Père Noël."

"Qui?"

"Tu ne sais pas qui est le Père Noël?" Demanda John incrédule.

"J'ai dû savoir à un moment ou un autre, mais je l'ai probablement effacé."

"Effacer ça? Pourquoi?"

"Ma tête est comme un disque dur, John. C'est juste sensé de mettre uniquement les choses utiles dedans."

"Et quel genre de chose qualifierais-tu d'utiles?"

"N'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider avec une affaire."

"Une affaire?"

"Je fais quelques fois du travail de consultation."

"Pour?"

"La police. Ou je le ferais, s'ils n'étaient pas aussi grosse tête et insistants avec tout le 'pas-de-civiles-autorisés-sur-une-scène-de-crime'. Mais autre que ça, je fais du travail privé."

"Donc, tu es un détective privé?"

"Détective consultant. Je suis le seul au monde, ce qui a du sens, vu que j'ai inventé le métier." Sherlock sourit plutôt soudainement.

"Quelque chose d'amusant?"

"Mmm, oui. J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant que tu te sois débrouillé pour retourner toute la conversation sur moi."

John haussa les épaules. "Je suis une personne privé. Je préfère ne pas trop parler de moi."

"La plupart des personnes aurait simplement dit ça à voix haute. Toi, en revanche, as répondu à mes questions avant de me poser les tiennes." Sherlock sourit.

"Tenez. Un café crème avec un scone et un milkshake." Kim sourit, plaçant leurs commandes devant eux.

"Merci." John lui sourit.

"De rien." Kim sourit, battant des cils. "Autre chose?"

"Il n'est pas intéressé." Dit Sherlock.

"D-désolé?" Balbutia Kim.

"J'ai dit, 'Il n'est pas intéressé'. Je veux dire, pourquoi le serait-il? Vous êtes juste un actrice ratée qui est actuellement en train de tromper son petit ami du moment."

"Quoi? Comment-Je ne suis pas- Je- Je-"

"Allez-vous-en." Lui dit Sherlock. "Si je voulais écouter des idiots maladroits, je regarderai les actualités."

La bouche de Kim resta ouverte, comme celle de John. Après une pause, Kim fusilla Sherlock du regard, John ensuite, avant de tourner ses talons et de retourner dans la cuisine.

John haussa un sourcil. "Étais-ce vraiment nécessaire?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, je vais te faire entièrement mien."

"N'as-tu jamais considéré le fait que je n'étais pas gay?"

"Ce ne serais qu'un fait si c'était vrai." Répliqua Sherlock, prenant une gorgée de son milkshake.

John fronça les sourcils. "Qu'essaies-tu de dire?"

"J'énonce juste ce que je vois."

"Est-ce ce que tu as fait avec la serveuse. Te faire des hypothèses et ensuite les lui envoyer à la figure."

"Je ne fais pas des hypothèses!" Craqua Sherlock. "Je fais des observations. Je regarde, j'écoute, je sens, je goûte, je ressens et je pense. Je regarde les détails, même ceux d'une minute, et je les assemble. C'est une science, John. La science de la déduction."

"Oh, vraiment? Alors, vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu peux _déduire_ de moi." Dit John, se rejetant en arrière avec les bras croisés, fixant Sherlock.

Sherlock soupira. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je te regarde, les choses ne semblent pas avoir de sens. Tu es un peu un mystère pour moi, John. C'est pourquoi je t'ai recherché, étudié."

"Donne toi un essai. Voyons voir à quoi tu peux arriver." Défia John.

Sherlock mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. "Bien." Il se rassit, les deux bras sur la table, ses yeux résumant leur analyse du haut de son corps. "Tu as utilisé un rasoir différent ce matin. Un... Gillette Mach3 Turbo. Tu as quand même réussi à avoir un rendez-vous, surement avec une de tes camarades de classes. Tu dois la considérer un peu... détachée, même si ce n'est habituellement pas ton genre, donc tu dois être assez désespéré. En fait, tu es désespéré, de contact sexuel, tout au moins. Tu as eu une autre bataille avec ton frère, sûrement parce qu'il s'est lancé dans une relation sans dire à sa nouvelle petite amie son problème avec l'alcool." Il s'interrompit, regarda sous la table.

John rougit et croisa les jambes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

La tête de Sherlock réapparue, se posa ensuite sur ses mains croisées. "Ton chat est mort de vieillesse et ton réveil est cassé."

"Comment est-ce que je sais que tu ne sais pas tout ça à cause du fait, tu sais, que tu me suives."

"Je ne t'espionne pas quand tu es chez toi."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Sherlock grimaça. "Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, j'ai une vie en dehors de toi."

"Les stalkers ne sont-ils pas totalement obsédés par leurs... euh..."

"Victimes?" Proposa Sherlock.

"Penses-tu à moi comme étant une victime?"

"Je pense à toi comme étant une curiosité."

"Oh. Eh bien, les stalkers ne sont-ils pas totalement obsédés par leurs victimes?"

"Certains. Mais je préfère... Aller à l'encontre, pourrions-nous dire? Pas que je ne veux pas te suivre jusque chez toi. Je suis juste trop occupé en ce moment."

"Pourquoi veux-tu me suivre jusque chez moi? Tu sembles être capable de tout savoir de moi juste en regardant."

"J'ai quelques théories à ton propos, mais j'ai besoin de plus de signes pour être sûr."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me demande juste pas?"

"Ennuyant. Je préfère enquêter moi-même."

"C'est pour ça que tu es devenu un... Détective consultant?"

"Peut-être."

"Vois-tu beaucoup de sang?"

"Quelques fois. Ça peut être assez sanglant des fois. D'autres fois c'est tellement ennuyant et ordinaire. Ça prend beaucoup de temps avant qu'un meurtrier intéressant ne vienne. J'ai une fois dû attendre trois mois avant d'en avoir un, tout ceux entres étaient évidents. Mari trompé, la femme le tue. Ou femme trompé, le mari la tue. Bien que de temps à autre il y ait l'amant occasionnel qui entre dans l'équation. Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient des meurtres domestiques. Ennuyant."

"Tu n'aimes vraiment pas t'ennuyer, n'est-ce pas?" S'enquit John, sirotant son café.

"Non, mais toi non plus. En fait, tu déteste ça. Tu veux de l'action, de l'aventure. Tu veux le frisson. L'élan d'adrénaline qui vient en étant en danger." Dit Sherlock. "Es-tu libre ce dimanche?"

"Excuse-moi?"

"Es-tu libre ce dimanche?"

"Donc tu me demande de sortir avec toi maintenant?"

"Peut-être. Mais j'ai peut-être juste la solution à ton ennui. Viens avec moi ce dimanche. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me couvrir pendant mon cambriolage. Il y a quelques petites choses que j'ai besoin de confirmer avant d'être sûr d'avoir le bon suspect."

"Tu veux que je commette un crime avec toi?"

"Oui. Vas-tu venir?"

"Je ne-"

"Ça pourrait être dangereux."

John s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils vers Sherlock. "Est-ce ta version du s'il-te-plait?"

Sherlock se renversa sur son siège. "Alors?"

"J'y penserai."

"Je te texterai l'adresse."

"Tu as mon numéro?" Demanda John surpris.

Sherlock sourit diaboliquement. "Je t'espionne, John. Bien sûr que j'ai ton numéro." Et avec ça, il se mit sur ses pieds et partit.

John resta assis pendant un long moment, triant tout et concluant que, oui, il voulait cambrioler une maison avec Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui l'espionne, parce que, putain, il s'ennuyait vraiment trop. Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone bippa.

**NUMÉRO INCONNU : **_22 Northumberland Street. Neuf heures, ce soir. Laisse tomber ton rendez-vous miteux et viens t'amuser avec moi._

Et John ne put s'en empêcher, il sourit. _Finalement, quelque chose d'excitant._


	2. Les Cours Sont Ennuyant

**Note de l'auteur : Juste un cours chapitre. Je crois que je pourrais ajouter quelque chose, qui viendra avec ça. J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Note de la traductrice : Pour commencer, j'ai oublié de citer l'auteure, ce que je vais faire toute de suite :D L'histoire appartient à HidingFromTheSpotlight ! Donc, me voilà donc avec le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant ! Je pense prendre plus de temps pour le troisième, je vous préviens à l'avance !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Sherlock. Ni l'histoire.  
**

**Deuxième chapitre :**

John cligna des yeux répétitivement, essayant de ne pas s'endormir pendant que son professeur blablatait sur la majesté de… uh. Merde. De _quoi _est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il dirigea son regard sur ses notes, honteux de voir qu'il n'avait pas pris la _moindre_ note de ce que son professeur avait dit. A la place, il avait gribouillé des dessins de Sherlock sur toute la page.

_Eh bien, ça n'aide pas beaucoup. A moins que le professeur Moseby veuille une description en détails de mon stalker, je crois que je vais devoir demander à un des autres leurs notes dé-Sherlock-isées._

Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de sauver ses notes vu que c'était presque la fin des cours, John prit un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil hors de la fenêtre, seulement pour être accueillit par la lumière de l'objectif d'un appareil photo. Il se renfrogna alors qu'une autre photo était prise avant que l'appareil soit brusquement remplacé par le visage souriant de Sherlock.

John roula des yeux et détourna son regard de la fenêtre, ignorant visiblement son stalker. Ce qui marcha à peu près dix secondes avant que sa traître curiosité sois plus forte que lui et exige qu'il redirige son regard vers l'homme derrière la fenêtre.

Sherlock agita paresseusement sa main et John dû se retenir de ne pas le saluer en retour. Sherlock tapota sa montre, et John fronça les sourcils, baissa le regard sur ses mains et réalisa que la classe était finie. Il regarda encore hors de la fenêtre, mais vit que Sherlock avait disparu. Soupirant, il se mit sur ses pieds et commença à rassembler ses affaires, uniquement pour se faire arracher ses livres des mains.

« Eh, donnes- » Commença John avec colère, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa que c'était juste Sherlock. « Oh, salut. »

« Oui, bonjour. » Répondit Sherlock, feuilletant le cahier de John sur la littérature britannique. « Pourquoi ce livre fait référence à Harry Potter ? »

« Parce que c'est britannique et c'est de la littérature. » Répondit John.

« Hmm. »

« Tu n'aimes pas Harry Potter ? » Demanda John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Lire des choses qui n'ont pas attrait à mes affaires ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Et si ça devenait pertinent à une de tes affaires ? »

« Alors je le lirais et me ferais un avis dessus. »

« Donc, à propos de ce soir. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

«Eh bien, je croyais que nous allions… » John baissa la voix, regarda précautionneusement autour de lui avant de ramener son attention sur Sherlock, « Rentrer par effraction dans une maison _dimanche_ »

« Nous y allons toujours. »

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

« Hmm, pas sûr. Je préfèrerais juste que tu sois avec moi et pas avec cette trainé avec qui tu as un rencard. »

« Excusez-moi ? » S'exclama une voix de femme haut-perchée. « Tu traites qui de trainé ? »

John déglutit. « Sharon ! Salut, um, je- j'allais juste-»

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Sharon, pointant convulsivement son pouce vers Sherlock.

« C'est Sherlock, une… connaissance. »

« Vraiment. Pourquoi me traites-t-il de trainé ? »

« Parce que tu en es une. » Lança Sherlock.

La bouche de Sharon s'ouvrit et elle se tourna vers John. « Vas-tu le laisser me parler comme ça ? »

« Euh, Sherlock, je- »

« Il est d'accord avec moi. Ne peux-tu pas le dire ? Regarde juste ses chaussettes ! » Répondit Sherlock condescendant.

« Il l'est maintenant ? Eh bien, Johnny boy, tu peux juste aller te faire enculer ! » Hurla Sharon, se tourna et s'éloigna en tempêtant.

John soupira. « Etais-ce strictement nécessaire ? »

« Oui. Je dois être sûr qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis et ne reviendra pas. » Sherlock poussa les livres de John dans ses bras, préférant se lancer sur le sac de l'homme.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Sherlock happa son sac, le glissa sur son épaule et s'éloigna nonchalamment, forçant John à le suivre. « Donc, John, ta routine régulière nous dicte une promenade à travers le parc sur le chemin de ton appartement. Aimerais-tu que je marche avec toi là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? Non, non. Je dois aller ailleurs. »

Sherlock se tourna brusquement à 180 degrés, faisant déraper John qui s'arrêta maladroitement. « Où ça ? »

« L'office de recrutement. Je vais être assigné à une position dans l'armée. »

Sherlock émis un grognement ennuyé. « Pourquoi ? »

John fronça les sourcils. « Parce que je le veux. »

« Mais pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ? Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ? Ou le mois prochain ? »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de juste continuer à aller à l'université, Sherlock. En plus j'ai mon diplôme de médecine. Il est temps je… Il est temps pour moi d'avancer. »

Sherlock fût silencieux pendant un moment, avant de hocher la tête. « Quand dois-tu y être ? »

« Ah, quatorze heures. Mais je vais voir Harry avant. »

« Tu le dois ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir impatient. « Bien. Je t'accompagne, mais je ne reste pas scotché aux alentours. »

John fit rouler ses yeux. « Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu trouves ça tellement ennuyant. »

« Insensé. Une promenade à tes côtés me donne une chance de t'observer de près. »

« Je croyais que c'était le téléobjectif qui faisait ça. »

Sherlock sourit. « Non, l'objectif est pour la documentation. Par coïncidence, qu'étais-tu entrain de dessiner sur ton cahier ? »

« Tu le sais surement déjà. »

« Je préférerais que tu me le dises. »

John stoppa ses mouvements. « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Sérieusement. »

« Faire une promenade jusqu'à la maison de ton frère. »

« Avec mon _stalker._ »

« Donc ? »

« Les gens ne font normalement pas de promenades avec leurs stalkers. Et s'ils le faisaient, ils ne le seraient pas vraiment. »

« Préfèrerais-tu que je te suive quelques pas derrière ? Hors de vue ? »

« Non. » Répondit John immédiatement. « Je préfèrerais te garder à porter de vue. »

« Es-tu déjà aussi séduit que ça par mes traits ? »

« Tais-toi. » John se renfrogna.

« Ce n'était pas un non. »

« Tu ne m'attires pas, Sherlock. Je préfère juste t'avoir là où je peux te voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es toujours un stalker qui me suis et prend des photos quand je ne regarde pas, ce qui veux dire qu'il y a une probabilité que tu deviennes violent et essaie de me tuer ou quelque chose comme ça. » Récita John, continuant à côté.

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire sec. « Franchement, John, où as-tu eu ce scoop ? »

« Internet. »

« J'aurai dû deviner. » Sherlock fit un bruit désapprobateur. « John, sais-tu combien de faits sur internet sont faux ? »

« Combien ? » John soupira.

« Tous. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux, de toute façon. Je dois répondre de mon propre blog. »

HFTS : Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire.


	3. Par Effraction

Note de l'auteur : D'accord, j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de vous mettre un autre chapitre; désolé, c'est tellement court. Je vais être ailleurs pour deux semaines ( sans accès internet -_-, mais je devrais au moins avoir plus de chapitres de faits. Enjoy.

Note de la traductrice : THERE IT IS ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! :D Je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour traduire un truc si court, mais j'avais des trucs à faire ( fallait que je les fasse... T.T Ah là là, internet quand tu nous tiens ). Je me suis donc pris cette nuit ( si on peut dire ) et je vais aussi commencer le prochain chapitre... Peut-être que je le finirai, peut-être pas... Il est 5:01, je vais peut-être finir le chapitre et après aller lire... Ou peut-être que je vais aller lire sans commencer à traduire le chapitre... BREF ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus avec ça, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les caractère, ni l'histoire, seuls les mots que j'ai choisi m'appartiennent... u_u

* * *

Sherlock regardait des enfants gambader à travers l'aire de jeu à côté de la rue, se demandant comment il pouvait observer ça sans les détester tous, sans exception. Mais à ce moment-là l'image du Docteur John Watson, souriant aux enfants et annonçant son désir d'être jeune à nouveau, éclaira son esprit et il décida que, juste peut-être, les enfants n'étaient pas si mauvais. Sortant son téléphone, il feuilleta ses photos du Docteur, essayant une nouvelle fois de décider laquelle était sa préférée. S'il devait être totalement honnête, sa préférée devrait être-

« As-tu été assis là pendant tout ce temps ? » Demanda John, assis à côté de lui.

« Non. » Mentit Sherlock, tournant son téléphone vers John. « Conviens-tu que cette photo de toi est assez impressionnante ? »

« Est-ce que ça vient de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry ? » John fronça les sourcils.

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir impatient. « Oui. Maintenant, es-tu d'accord ? »

« Uh… Je suppose que c'est une assez bonne photo. » Dit John, regardant en haut et en bas de la route vide.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » Demanda Sherlock, mettant de côté sa photo.

« Ah, eh bien, je vais faire un bilan de santé dans quelques jours. J'ai quelques formulaires à remplir. Ensuite il y a l'entrainement au truc du camp et après… »

« Tu seras partis. » Finit Sherlock.

« Ouais. Dans- dans trois semaines. »

« Nerveux ? »

John sourit. « Plus excité, je pense. Ils vont probablement m'assigner à l'équipe médicale, mais je serais toujours en service et tout. »

« Donc tu te battra. » Dit Sherlock. « Peut-être même tué. »

« C'est… c'est toujours une possibilité. Mais ça ne m'arrêtera pas. »

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester là ? Pourquoi dois-tu aller à la guerre ? »

« Parce que… Je veux remplir ma part. Je ne vais pas rester assis pendant que d'autres risquent leurs vies pour ma liberté et sécurité. Je ne vais pas les laisser mourir. »

« Tu pourrais empêcher les gens de mourir tout en restant là. Travailler à l'hôpital et tout ça. » Résonna Sherlock.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison. De plus, c'est ma décision et je l'ai fait. »

« Je n'aime pas ta décision. Je veux que tu restes là. »

« Pourquoi ? Comme ça tu pourras m'espionner ? » Claqua sèchement John.

« Je veux que tu sois avec moi ! »

« Eh bien je ne le suis pas ! Je te connais à peine mais tu es juste entré dans ma vie et tu as tout pris comme si ça t'appartenait ! J'en suis malade et je ne te connais que depuis une journée ! » Hurla John sautant sur ses pieds et tempêtant plus loin.

« John ! » Appela Sherlock, mais décida rapidement de le laisser. Il avait constaté que quand les gens était furieux après lui, les suivre ne les rendais que plus furieux. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais senti concerné par ce que les autres personnes ressentaient, mais John était différent. John était… John. Il était tellement ordinaire, mais en même temps, il était aussi tellement fascinant. C'était exaspérant. Et _tellement_, tellement attirant. Pendant un moment, il débâta sur ce qu'il devrait faire pour tuer le temps. Et puis une pensée apparue. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait, qu'il était censé faire depuis quelques temps, et vu que John allait chez son frère (évident par la direction et la posture de John), il aurait le temps de le faire. Souriant, il se mit sur ses pieds et se détourna, son manteau tourbillonnant mystérieusement autour de lui.

John lança un soupir, appuyé contre sa porte. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû aller chez Harry dans une humeur aussi exécrable, même s'il _avait_ promis d'y retourner avec des nouvelles sur sa possible carrière militaire. Bien sûr, dû à la mauvaise humeur de John et au fait qu'Harry avait descendu une bouteille entière de Scotch, ils avaient finis par se disputer et il était parti en colère alors qu'Harry criait des injures et des obscénités et sa petite-amie, Jeanette, sanglotait et à différents moments hurlait 'vrai' et 'amour' et 'relations saines'. Il allait être dans de gros problèmes la prochaine fois qu'il verrait sa sœur. Ce qui lui rappela, combien de temps il faudra avant que son stalker ne réalise que Harry était-

« Femme ! » Hurla une voix familière, sonnant ennuyée mais intriguée. « Elle est sa _sœur _! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas repris ? Tout ce temps j'ai pensé que j'avais complètement raison et voilà que ça, _ça_, cet argent d'information _rit de moi !_ »

John contourna le coin jusqu'à son salon pour trouver Sherlock debout devant la cheminée, hurlant à la photo de famille de John, ses parents et Harry. John toussa et Sherlock se figea. « Salut. »

« Tu es de retour tôt. » Répondit Sherlock sans se tourner.

« Harry et moi avons eu une dispute. » John haussa les épaules.

« Oui, toi et ta _sœur_ semblez en avoir beaucoup. Combien de temps avant que tu ne me le dises ? »

« Tu réagis comme si c'était une sorte de secret. Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans ma maison ? »

« Une demi-heure. »

« Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Sherlock se tourna, ses yeux parcourant John. « Tu n'es pas en colère. Contre moi. » Déclara-t-il.

« Non. J'ai réalisé que… Je n'aurai pas dû crier contre toi. Je veux dire… Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais c'est ma décision. Je vais aller à la guerre, Sherlock. Même si tu ne le veux pas. » Lui dit John doucement.

Sherlock regarda au loin, ses lèvres faisant la moue. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. »

« Viens-tu toujours avec moi ce soir ? »

« Eh bien, c'est sois ça, ou rester à trainer dans la maison en sous-vêtements en regardant de la télé pourrie. » John sourit.

Les lèvres de Sherlock se compulsèrent en ce qui aurait pu être un très rapide sourire. Ou un état médical non-identifié se manifestant par des spasmes musculaires. John trouva la dernière idée plus réconfortante, alors que l'idée de Sherlock l'imaginant en sous-vêtements était légèrement terrifiante.

« Eh bien, allons-y alors. » Dit Sherlock, poussant John vers la porte d'entrée. « Allons chercher quelque chose d'intéressant. »


	4. Menottes, Vicieux

Note de l'auteur : Très, très court chapitre que j'ai créé juste pour vous faire languir. Il semblerait que j'ai un truc pour menotté John au lit... Ahem, bref... Cette scène aurait pu aller dans une différente direction avec qui je me suis confronter. Mais elle n'y est pas allé, donc je vous laisse plutôt l'imaginer. Je vous aime tous, bye bye !

EDIT : Quelqu'un m'a signalé une faute d'orthographe... P#tain, comment j'ai pu écrire isolations au lieu d'insinuations ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas bien dans mon cerveau ?! ( N/T : En anglais, isolation s'écrit 'insulations' ... Ce qui explique mieux la faute XD )

Note de la traductrice : VOICI VOILA ( et tralali et tralala ) le quatrième chapitre ! YEAHH ! Le cinquième est plus long, si ça peux vous rassurer :) Mais du coup, je risque de prendre un peu plus de temps ! En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire, ni les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à la BBC qui la prise à Arthur Conan Doyle !

* * *

John ouvrit ses yeux à la lumière de l'aube ruisselant à travers ses fenêtres. Il s'assit encore à moitié endormi, allant se frotter les yeux. Entendant un tintement suspicieux et trouvant un bras retenu, il se figea. _Oh merde._

« Oh bien, tu es réveillé. » Dit Sherlock, assit au pied du lit.

« Putain, comment as-tu- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis menotté à ce putain de lit ?! » Demanda John.

« J'avais besoin de te garder immobile. Si tu devenais embarrassé, tu aurais pu fuir. » Répondit courtoisement Sherlock, sortant un bloc-notes et le feuilletant, John pris connaissance d'une série de mots incompréhensibles, quelques-uns soulignés, d'autres entourés ou effacés. C'était, néanmoins, les diagrammes et les photos qui accaparèrent vraiment son attention, prenant des pages entières certaines fois. Et tout semblait être de lui ou à propos de lui.

_C'est un stalker, tu te souviens ?! C'est un peu ce qu'ils font._ Lui rappela sa petite voix dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ça devrais te surprendre qu'il soit obsédé par ces petites choses ?_

« Ahem, et, uh, que vas-tu faire qui vas peut-être m'embarrasser ? »

Sherlock sourit soudainement, un éclat de malice dans les yeux. « Je vais te poser quelques questions. »

« Oh. » John tira sans enthousiasme sur son entrave. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Sherlock ignora la question, l'estimant probablement sans importance. Après un moment, il trouva la page qu'il cherchait et s'assis, jambes croisées, avec le crayon quelques centimètres au-dessus du papier.

« Première question : quand et où as-tu eu ta première expérience sexuelle ? »

« Qu- quoi ?! » Haleta John.

« Tu m'a entendu. »

John, en dépit du fait qu'il était un grand garçon sur le point d'aller à l'armée avec une vie amoureuse longue, généralement bien-connue, rougit. Il _rougit_ comme une étudiante à qui l'on demande à danser pour la première fois.

« Je suis désolé, est-ce un sujet sensible ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pitié. Réponds à la question. »

« Quoi ? Ne te préoccupes-tu pas de ma- ma gêne ? »

« Pas en ce moment, non. Je suis plus intéressé dans les réponses. »

« Et si je ne donne pas de réponse ? »

« Alors tu devras rester là jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse. »

John lança un regard noir à Sherlock. « J'avais aux alentours de quinze ans. » Admit-t-il finalement, soupirant de défaite.

« Où ? »

« J'étais ici, à Londres… en voyage scolaire. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, gribouillant la réponse. « Fille ou garçon ? »

« Fille ! Regarde, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas g- »

« Oui, oui. Tu sais déjà ce que je pense à propos de ça. Avais-tu un attachement affectif à cette fille ? Etait-elle une petite amie ? »

« Uh… nous ne sortons pas ensemble, exactement. C'était plus un truc on/off. »

« Donc il n'y avait pas d'émotions là-dedans ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suppose qu'il y avait un peu de, euh, désir juvénile impliqué. Mais rien de, tu sais, profond. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Nous étions des adolescents. Elle était… » John coupa court, haussant les épaules.

« Une pute ? »

« Vas-tu insulter toutes les femmes de ma vie ? »

« Seulement si elles essaient de concourir avec moi. »

John roula ses yeux. « Qui a dit qu'il allait y avoir une compétition ? »

« Oh bien, tu as accepté mes avances. Ça devrait tout rendre plus facile. »

« Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! J'étais- »

« Admet-le, John. Tu es attiré par moi. »

« Si tu ne me détaches pas, immédiatement, mon poing vas être attiré par ta tête ! » Hurla John, brulant de colère.

« Ce n'était pas un non. » Releva Sherlock, se mettant hors d'atteinte de John.

« Je ne suis pas gay, Sherlock ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu si susceptible à propos de ça ? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Je n'aime pas quand les gens disent des choses à propos de moi qui ne sont pas vraies. »

Sherlock plissa ses yeux. « Quelque chose t'est arrivé. Quelque chose qui a créé une aversion envers les insinuations d'homosexualité. »

« Rien ne m'est arrivé, Sherlock. »

« Qu'étais-ce ? »

« Laisse ça tranquille, Sherlock. »

« John, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi ! Pourrais-tu juste me laisser seul, Sherlock ? »

« D'accord. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je trouverai quelqu'un qui le voudra. » Claqua Sherlock, se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Attends, tu ne vas pas me laisser partir ? » Demanda John, toujours en train de se battre avec son entrave.

« La clé est dans le tiroir à côté de ton lit. » Répondit Sherlock, disparaissant hors de la porte.

John se pencha, pêcha la clé hors du tiroir et ouvrit la menotte. Massant son poignet, il grimpa hors du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il lança un regard renfrogné au dos de Sherlock et se retira pour s'habiller, pensant à toutes les choses _qu'il ferait_ à Sherlock comme revanche.


	5. L'histoire De John

Note de l'auteur : Un autre chapitre pour vous adorables, adorables, splendides, sexy lecteurs. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que vous êtes tous adorables ? Et le truc du feu est un truc que mon professeur de sciences m'a appris à faire. Apparemment ça marche mieux de faire croire au gens qu'ils se batte contre une force surhumaine ou quelque chose. Aussi, tout ce que je touche tourne en angst.

Note de la traductrice : Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais justement, j'en avais pas vraiment ! S'il vous plait, ne me fouettez pas *puppy eyes version 'Raiponce'* Je vous promets d'essayer d'aller plus vite pour faire l'autre. : ) Aussi, je tenais à vous prévenir que l'histoire d'origine à 8 chapitres, et est terminé, mais l'auteur à dit qu'elle ferait aussi un épilogue. Je vous le dit... Vous verrez pour quoi au huitième chapitre... *sourire sadique*

WARNINGS : Mention d'homophobie, de violence physique, etc...

Disclaimer : pas à moi *sanglots*

* * *

« Maintenant, Harriet, tu es la sœur de John, correct ? » demanda Sherlock, scrutant la femme assise en face de lui.

« Non, je suis sa mère. » répliqua sarcastiquement Harry. « Et ne m'appelle pas Harriet. C'est juste Harry. » Ajouta-t-elle, écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds de ses yeux.

« Comme tu veux. Maintenant, Harry- »

« Qui es-tu, exactement ? Comment connais-tu John ? » Demanda Harry avec les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis un ami, nous nous sommes rencontrés à un diner. »

« Tu es un peu jeune. Vous êtes allés ensemble à la fac ou quelque chose ? »

« Non. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à un diner. Mais ce n'est pas important. »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? »

Sherlock soupira. « J'essaie de. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. Je- »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ma bénédiction ou quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux sortir avec mon frère tu peux juste foncer. Ne l'appelle juste pas petit et n'insulte pas ses choix de jumper et vous y arriverez très bien. » Dit Harry, se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise avec un sourire futé sur son visage. « Quand bien même, n'oublie pas de mettre mon nom sur la liste des invités à votre mariage. »

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. Ça n'allait définitivement pas arriver. « Je ne suis pas ici pour des choses comme ça. Je voulais parler de John, à propos de quelque chose qui lui est arrivé qui le rends inconfortable envers sa sexualité. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Dès que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet de sa sexualité, il se met en colère et devient inserviable. J'espérai que tu serais peut-être pourquoi. »

« Euh… Je pense que je peux savoir à propos de ça, mais je ne pense pas… Enfin, tu es son petit-ami ou quelque chose, je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas si je te le dit. Et en plus, je suis techniquement une part de l'histoire aussi donc je peux le dire à qui me plait. » Dit Harry, plus à elle-même.

« Oui, oui, vas-y. » Pressa Sherlock impatiemment, assis sur le bout de son siège.

« Eh bien, quand on était plus jeunes, de retour à quand nous avions encore une maman et papa et tout, nous vivions dans cette petite ville qui n'était pas beaucoup, um, accueillante à qui n'était pas blanc, hétéro et chrétien. Mes parents ne partageaient pas les même valeurs ou quoique ce soit comme ça, ils n'étaient pas racistes ou rien, et ils disaient toujours que c'était bien pour les enfants des _autres_ d'être gay ou quoique ce soit… Mais quand je suis sortie, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser en quelque sorte. C'était quelques temps plus tard que la vraiment mauvaise chose arriva. » Expliqua Harry, s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder Sherlock plutôt sérieusement. « Je ne t'ai pas offert à boire, n'est-ce pas ? Veux-tu quelque chose ? »

« Non, s'il-te-plait continue juste avec ton histoire. » Répondit Sherlock.

Harry hocha la tête, lécha ses lèvres. « D'accord, d'accord. Donc, uh, où en étais-je ? Oh d'accord, eh bien, une nuit moi et John marchions dans la ville, et il était plutôt tard ceci dit, nous avions été joué dehors un peu au football et parler des terrains de cricket qu'ils allaient mettre. Bref, nous rentrions à la maison une nuit et alors qu'on contournait un coin, on est tombés sur ce groupe de garçons et… »

_« Bien, bien, bien, regardez par-là, les mecs. C'est la gouine et sa tapette de frère. » Desmond sourit._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Desmond ? » Grogna John._

_« Rien de toi, pédé. Mais j'aimerai montrer à la gouine ce qu'un homme peut faire pour elle. »_

_« Putain reste loin de ma sœur. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le nain ? Me frapper dans le tibia ? » Défia Desmond, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses potes._

_« Je vais te frapper dans les noix dans une minute ! » Rugit Harry._

_« Que dirais-tu de les sucer à la place ? » Nomma Brenton._

_« Que dirais-tu que je t'en foute un dans la gueule ? » Menaça Harry, avançant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une trentaine de centimètres de ce garçon primate. « Tu ne me fait pas peur, toi bâtard homophobe, d'accord ? Aucune importance le nombre de fois où tu m'insulte ou jure contre moi, je ne vais nulle part et je ne vais pas changer qui je suis pour plaire à vos cerveaux microscopique. Maintenant laisse-moi seul putain ! »_

_« Aller, Harry, partons de là avant que ces trous du cul nous infectent avec leur stupidité. » Dit John, se tournant pour repartir par là où ils étaient arrivés._

_Harry alla pour le suivre quand une douleur soudaine à l'arrière de sa tête la fit trébucher sur le côté vers une voiture stationnée. « Ow, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

_« Oi ! Toi lâche, comment ose-tu frapper ma sœur quand elle a le dos tourné ! » Cria John, se précipitant aux côtés d'Harry._

_Brendon ricana. « Pas comme si c'était un crime de taper une gouine. Elles ne sont pas de vraies personnes comme moi. »_

_« Tu n'es pas une personne. Tu es une putain de pile de merde qui a pris forme d'un grand babouin et qui prétend être humain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fous pas le camp ? » Rétorqua John, vérifiant l'arrière de la tête d'une Harry maintenant cinglante à la recherche de sang._

_« Oh, tu vas payer pour ça ! » Hurla Brendon, bondissant sur eux._

_John balança son poing pour rencontrer la mâchoire de la brute arrivante et fût récompensé par un grognement de douleur alors que l'autre garçon trébucha en arrière, cependant le repos fût de courte durée lorsque l'un des autres rugit vers eux. Desmond attrape ses bras et les retint en arrière pendant que les deux autres tenaient sa sœur assise. Les uns après les autres, ils passèrent pour lui donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Dans temps en temps il entendait sa sœur échapper un cri de douleur. La fratrie se battait avec toutes leurs forces, frappant tout ce qui était à leur portée et se contorsionnait et tout ça dans un effort désespéré de se libérer. Bientôt, John fût trop épuisé, trop tabasser pour même bouger et était simplement étalé pantelant et grognant alors que d'autres coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Une lueur de méchanceté passa dans le regard de Desmond alors qu'il attrapait la gorge de John._

_« Vous les gars allez aider les autres avec la gouine, je peux m'occuper de cette petite tapette tout seul. » Dit-il, trainant John hors de vue._

_Harry jura et se débrouilla pour mordre la main d'un des garçons qui essayait de la bâillonner. « Putain, John, aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un s'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! C'est… C'est un FEU ! AU FEU ! AU FEU ! AIDEZ MOI JE VAIS BRÛLER A MORT ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT AIDEZ-MOI ! AU FEU ! » Hurla-t-elle, se tortillant de leur emprise._

_Les lumières vacillèrent dans les maisons entourant la route et les gens s'empressèrent dehors. Les gars la lâchèrent et déguerpirent. Harry resta affaler alors que quelques hommes arrivèrent à ses côtés, pourtant ils étaient légèrement confus du manque de brasier infernal. Se débrouillant pour se lever faiblement, elle regarda autour, mais ne pût voir aucun signe de son frère. « John ! John, où es-tu ? » Cria-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, jeune fille ? » Murmura un des hommes le plus près d'elle, essayant de la repousser doucement vers le sol._

_« Mon- mon frère. Il… Ils l'ont amené quelque part. Il est blessé aussi. S'il vous plait, vous devez le trouver. » Dit-elle doucement._

_« Ca va aller. Quel est le nom de ton frère ? On le trouvera à ta place. »_

_« Son nom est John. John Watson. »_

_L'homme hocha la tête, regardant les autres. « Il y a un autre enfant aux alentours, il est blessé lui aussi, je pense. Chercher-le et appeler une ambulance. »_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, digérant la nouvelle information. « Donc, toi étant frappée est sa raison pour- »

« Non, non, c'est seulement une moitié de ça. Tu vois, quand Desmond l'a trainé ailleurs... il lui a fait quelque chose. Je ne crois pas qu'il a, tu sais, um, qu'il l'a _violé _mais… Il a fait quelque chose de terrible à John. Il a eu des cauchemars pour- pour un bon bout de temps. Et il n'est plus jamais sortit dehors après le coucher du soleil, jamais. Ma mère et mon père, ils l'ont envoyé à un psychologue pour essayer et l'aider mais ça n'est jamais vraiment allé nulle part et après un moment il semblait juste… aller mieux. Mais il _semblait_ juste. A l'intérieur, il était toujours… »

« Toujours quoi ? » Demanda Sherlock, se rapprochant encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque assis sur l'air qui s'était raréfié.

« Je sais pas, brisé, peut-être ? Il juste… il ne fût jamais le même qu'avant. Il a été suspendu deux fois pour avoir frappé des enfants qui le traitait de gay alors qu'avant il riait juste et leur disais de grandir. C'est comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. » Dit Harry doucement, regardant la table basse entre eux.

« Ces garçons, ceux qui t'ont attaqué, que leur est-il arrivé ? »

« Ils s'en sont tirés. » Harry haussa les épaules, s'appuyant sur son dossier. « Leurs parents ont fait leur histoire sangoltante du 'il-est-un-tellement-bon-garçon-habituellement-nou s-ne-savons-pas-ce-qui-c'est-passé-s'il-vous-plait -n'envoyez-pas-notre-bébé-en-prison-nous-prometton s-que-ça-n'arrivera-jamais-plus'. Un d'eux a même parlé sur combien perdre son oncle du cancer l'avait laissé en colère et confus et blah, blah, blah. Aucun n'avait vraiment l'air de se préoccuper du fait qu'ils auraient pût nous tuer moi et John. Mais hey, tu peux pas tout gagner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est dégoutant. » Dit Sherlock sans émotion, quoique ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.

« C'est la vie. » Répondit Harry, un regard dur dans les yeux. « Personne ne s'intéresse vraiment à toi si tu n'es pas comme eux. Ils disent peut-être qu'il se préoccupe des autres et toute cette merde, mais ils s'en foutent. C'est un fait de la vie. »

Sherlock plissa ses lèvres, mais laissa passer. Il se renfonça dans le siège, regardant par la fenêtre. « Je veux l'aider. Mais il ne veut pas me laisser. Je n'ai jamais… Je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti concerné avec personne avant et maintenant… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je ne m'étais jamais senti d'aucune aide et sans idées à ce point avant, c'est énervant. La plupart des personnes sont si faciles à lire. Ils vivent leurs vies à s'extasier et à courir après l'amour et l'argent et le respect… mais de quelque façon que ce soit, John est différent. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « John n'est pas comme les autres personnes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Il est juste comme ça. »

« Je veux qu'il… m'aime, je pense. Je veux qu'il soit mien, qu'il aille bien. » Sherlock ferma ses yeux, prenant un court souffle. Quand il les rouvrit, son masque d'indifférence était encore une fois en place. Il se mit sur ses pieds rapidement, jetant un regard à son portable. « Merci pour ton temps, Harriet- je veux dire Harry. Tu as été d'un grande aide. »

« Pas de problème, gamin. Bonne chance pour gagner le cœur de mon frère. » Répondit Harry, lui faisant un signe de la main. « Ne m'oublie juste pas dans le discours du mariage. »

Sherlock grimaça. « Bien sûr, Harry. Je m'assurerais d'avoir ça esquissé et envoyé pour ton approbation à partir de lundi. »

« T'a intérêt. » Murmura-t-elle, se servant un verre de vodka.

**d(-_-)**

John marchait à grandes enjambées hors de l'amphithéâtre dans une relativement meilleure humeur que quand il y est entré. Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être heureux ? C'était sa dernière leçon après tout. Pas plus de devoirs ou de tests ou d'examen ou avoir besoin d'aller sur une nouvelle type vielle romance torturée chercher la signification de la couleur des rideaux. Non, maintenant il allait avoir beaucoup plus de temps mort en préparation pour son départ. Des arrangements auront à être faits pour ses affaires, et la vente de son appartement. En plus, il devrait probablement commencer à retourner à la gym. Il avait laissé le problème entier glisser pendant un moment et maintenant il commençait à ressembler à de la gelée. Il était tellement détendu, il sauta presque hors de sa peau quand son téléphone commença à sonner. « Euh, bonjour, John Watson à l'appareil. » Dit-il dans le combiné.

« Salut, frère, c'est Harry. Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que moi et Jeanette allons être sorties pour le reste de l'après-midi, donc tu n'as pas besoin de venir faire un saut à la maison ou rien. » Dit Harry.

« Oh, ok alors. Vous allez diner ou quelque chose ? »

« Ouais. Bref, je pensais que je devrais peut-être te faire savoir que ton petit-copain s'est arrêté à la maison. Il semblait… sympa. Un peu bizarre, mais tu sembles vraiment lui importer. Je ne savais pas que t'étais dans les beaux jeunes hommes. »

John avait difficilement entendu la dernière partie, s'étant arrêté mort à la mention de 'petit-copain'. « Mon- mon quoi ? Je n'ai pas- »

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Je te mettais juste au courant. » Répondit impatiemment Harry.

« Pourquoi était-il là ? »

« Il voulait me poser quelques questions à propos de toi. Dois y aller, John. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Ok. Au revoir, Harry. » John glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, recommençant encore, maintenant beaucoup moins cœur-léger. _Qu'a-t-il pu demander à Harry ? A moins que… Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je trouverai quelqu'un qui le voudra. _Oh putain non. Il n'a pas, il ne pouvait pas. Harry ne voudrait jamais- Oh merde. Il avait probablement déjà tout avalé à l'instant et complotait sur comment est-ce qu'il allait l'utilisé pour- Non, il n'allait pas penser à ça, autrement il aurait une crise de panique. C'était assez mauvais comme ça de se réveiller avec une menotte autour du poignet, il n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer des heures de torture sans fin et de souffrance.

« Tout vas bien, John » Murmura une voix dans son oreille.

John se tourna, enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac de Sherlock. Le Détective Consultant trébucha en arrière, son souffle expulser de ses poumons. « Ne t'approche jamais plus de moi, toi arrogante tête de bite. » Siffla John.

« J- John, que- » Haleta Sherlock, essayant de se redresser.

« Tu sais ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant reste loin de moi ou j'appelle la police ! » Menaça John, s'éloignant. Sherlock le fixa, complètement choqué. Enfin, pas totalement choqué. Il avait considéré la possibilité que ça puisse arriver, après tout. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que ça arrive à ce moment. Ou devant un tas d'étudiant de l'université. Il se redressa, réajusta son écharpe, et marcha à grandes enjambées après John, éditant déjà son speech du 'Je-comprends-comment-tu-te-sens-je-veux-juste-t'a ider-et-t'aimer-et-que-tu-m'aimes-et-résoudre-des- crimes-ensemble'.


	6. Penses-y

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé pour cette pauvre excuse pour un chapitre je voulais juste _mettre _quelque chose avant de partir. Donc... Voilà. Et je suis désolé si les caractères son un peu OOC. J'ai essayé.

Note de la traductrice : Voici donc le sixième chapitre ( vous : Nannnn sans blague ?! ) Je ne me souviens même plus de _quand_ est-ce que j'ai posté l'autre ! Je peux pas vous dire que je suis désolé ou pas pour l'attente... . J'espère que la qualité de la traduction ne descend pas. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Ceci n'est pas à moi, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, seuls les mots m'appartiennent.

* * *

John marchait de long en large dans sa cuisine, attendant l'appel qui pourrait lui offrir son rêve, ou l'écraser sans pitié. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine après la dispute entre lui et Sherlock. La colère de John était passée plutôt rapidement, mais il était déterminé à ne pas être celui qui s'excuserait. C'était une question d'orgueil. Sherlock semblait avoir pris une route similaire à celle de John, cependant il y avait des moments où ce dernier attraperait de la vue un manteau disparaissant dans un coin ou l'objectif d'un appareil photo se reflétant dans la lumière du soleil. Quelques fois John marcherait dans son salon et saurait, sans aucune preuve physique, que Sherlock aura été dedans. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, rien ne manquait ou était simplement déplacé, mais quelque chose dénonçait la présence du détective. Le téléphone sonna, coupant court aux pensées de John et le faisant presque sauter de peur sur ses pieds. Il répondit le souffle coupé, « Bonjour, John Watson à l'appareil. »

« Mr Watson, c'est mademoiselle Danvers, du service de recrutement ? »

« Oh, oui ? Comment allez-vous ? » Répondit John, se rappelant vivement de Mlle Danvers.

« Je vais bien, merci. J'appelle juste pour vous prévenir que vous avez passé votre examen médical et que vous serez convoquez ici demain matin à dix heures pour remplir les derniers formulaires. Serais-ce possible ? »

« Oui, oui, ce sera parfait ! » Dit John, contenant difficilement son excitation. « Je serais là à dix heures précises, Mlle Danvers. Merci ! »

« Bonne chance, Mr Watson. » Et avec ça, Mlle Danvers raccrocha. John reposa son téléphone, aillant l'air à deux doigts d'éclater en chanson à chaque instant. Puisque c'était comme ça, il décida que la nouvelle appelait à du thé et quelques biscuits. Passant sa tête dans le garde-manger, il chercha son thé préféré (un d'un très bon genre qu'il avait reçu à Noël) et quelques biscuits au chocolat qu'il ne mangeait que lors d'occasions.

« Bonnes nouvelles, je suppose ? » Une voix demanda.

« Sainte- Ouch ! » Cria John, il se redressa en sautillant et se cogna la tête sur une étagère du garde-manger. « Sherlock ! »

« Oui, bonjour, John. » Dit Sherlock, prenant un siège à la table de cuisine. « Donc, bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Comment as-tu- Oublie ça, je m'en fiche à l'instant. » Dit rapidement John, sortant le thé et les biscuits et continuant avec son brunch de célébration. « Thé ? »

« Oui, merci. Un sucre, pas de lait. »

John fredonna, sortant deux mugs. « Et oui, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai passé mon examen médical. »

« Évidemment que tu l'as passé. Tu es sain, énergique, un jeune homme en forme, après tout. »

« Es-tu entrain de flirter avec moi ? » Demanda John, sourcil haussé.

« Pas du tout. Je te complimente juste. »

« Tu ronronne presque, Sherlock. Arrête ça. »

« Je suis content pour toi, John. N'est-ce pas approprié ? »

« Mais tu n'es pas heureux pour moi. » Répondit John. « Tu déteste l'idée que j'aille en guerre. »

« Et quand j'exprime cette opinion, tu es en colère contre moi. » Dit Sherlock, égal. « Donc, maintenant j'exprime des émotions positives. N'est-ce pas mieux ? »

« Pas quand je sais que tu deviens hypocrite. » Dit John, posant le thé de Sherlock devant lui. « Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je suis venu pour… m'excuser. C'était grossier de ma part d'y aller derrière ton dos et d'envahir ton intimité. Je t'assure, John, je n'étais pas malveillant. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu me rejetais en dépit de notre attirance mutuelle. » Murmura Sherlock.

« Regarde, Sherlock, je ne suis pas- »

« John. S'il te plait. Tu es sur le point d'aller en guerre… et ça peut paraître sentimental, même pathétique, mais… tu vas me manquer. » Sherlock soupira, se mettant sur ses pieds. « Je n'ai jamais voulu personne comme ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu tenir quelqu'un, les enlacer jusqu'à l'aube, et embrasser leur front… C'est un sentiment étrange. Et à l'instant présent, ça fait mal. »

« Sherlock, je… je peux pas. J'ai juste- C'est… Je suis désolé, Sherlock, je le suis. » Dit doucement John, retournant vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu ne pourrais même pas essayer ? »

« Je- Je ne peux pas, Sherlock. »

Il y eu le silence, tendu mais fragile, qui compressait toute la pièce. Les yeux perceptifs de Sherlock ne s'éloignèrent pas du visage de John, tandis que ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter de regarder l'homme. John vacilla quelque peu, tandis que son visage restait impassible, ses mains se serrèrent. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, les yeux fermés, et se relaxa. Dedans, pause, dehors, pause. Dedans, pause, dehors, pause. Son esprit tellement occupé par le processus automatique, qu'il ne remarqua pas son espace personnel envahit avant que l'odeur de cigarettes et de produits chimiques et quelque chose de doux à rendre malade l'écrasa. Se tournant doucement, il rencontra un Sherlock merveilleusement près, et ses yeux se fermèrent en réponse.

« John, je promets sur n'importe quel dieu auquel tu crois que je ne te blesserai jamais. » Chuchota Sherlock, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres de John.

« Et si je ne crois en aucun type de dieu ? » Répondit John, son esprit criant de courir et de se battre et d'embrasser _Sherlock_.

« Alors je jure sur ma vie et mon cœur et mon intelligence. Je veux que tu sois mien, John. Je veux quelqu'un, mais pas juste n'importe qui, alors je ne me sens pas tellement- alors ça ne blessera plus. »

« Alors quoi ne blessera plus ? »

« La part de moi qui désire ardemment un touché humain. La part qui, qu'importe à quel point je l'enterre, reviens à la surface. » Dit Sherlock, se penchant un peu plus près. « C'est la part de moi qui est fascinée par toi, captivée par toi, totalement et irrévocablement capturée par toi. Ça ne veut pas me laisser me concentrer, John, à moins que tu ne sois à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux juste pas… pas maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas à m'embrasser. On n'a pas à avoir de sexe ou n'importe quoi comme ça. Tu peux sortir avec des femmes et te marier avec si tu veux. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est rester avec moi. »

« Sherlock, s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste y penser. » Souffla John. « Recule juste un peu s'il te plait. »

« Vas-tu y penser ? Vas-tu au moins considérer ça ? »

« Je le ferais laisse-moi juste y penser. »

« Je- Quand tu le décidera, appelle moi. Ou envoie-moi un SMS. » Dit Sherlock, se reculant plus loin. « Qu'importe lequel te convient le mieux. »

Après que Sherlock soit partit, John laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et bougea jusqu'à la table, ses jambes semblèrent remplacées par de la gelée. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains, se demandant qu'est-ce que serait la réponse appropriée. Sherlock avait semblé tellement désespéré, tellement dépendant. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de John. Mais les sens retournèrent vite inonder les membres de John, remplacés par la confusion et la peur. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait besoin d'arranger. Il pourrait se débrouiller avec le reste plus tard. Il pourrait se figurer ses sentiments pour Sherlock plus tard. S'il en avait, autrement dit. Il n'était pas quelque adolescent frémissant il pouvait supporter ça. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il versa le thé froid dans l'évier et sortit son carnet d'adresses, ses doigts feuilletant l'abécédaire. Il était le temps de retourner aux affaires.


	7. C'est Un Rencard

**N/A : *Vous jettes le chapitre et cours***

**N/t : Bienvenue, chers lecteurs à l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un épilogue, mais pas tout de suite ( l'auteure elle même me l'a dit, eheh ^^ ). **

**Disclaimer : Ne possède que dalle ! ( Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire qui est que dalle, ça m'aiderai beaucoup, merci d'avance ) **

* * *

John se rassit dans son fauteuil, frottant ses tempes. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire, Harry ? »

« Bah, c'est ton petit-copain, donc- »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain. » Soupira John. « On s'est rencontré i peine deux semaines. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » Demanda abruptement Harry.

« Harry ! »

« Alors ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. »

« Vous avez eu un rencard ? »

« Um… Je- Pas vraiment. On a eu un brunch ensemble. Et on est sorti et, um, sommes entrés par effraction dans une maison ensemble… »

« Vous quoi ? » Harry haussa ses sourcils alarmé. « Toi, John Watson, futur chien de l'armé, est rentré par effraction dans une maison avec un gars que tu ne connais que depuis deux semaines ? »

« Il m'a invité à l'aider pour chercher des indices… pour une affaire sur laquelle il travaille. »

« Woah, le Junior est un détective ? »

« Non, pas- pas vraiment. C'est plus un passe-temps. »

« Quand avez-vous échangé vos numéro de téléphone ? » Demanda soudainement Harry.

« Um, quelques minutes après que nous nous soyons rencontrés. »

« Frèro, je pense que tu as un petit-copain. »

« La ferme, Harry. »

« Non, sérieusement. Vous avez mangé ensemble, tu as son numéro, il est allé chez toi, a rencontré ta famille. On dirait vraiment que c'est ton petit-copain. Et il t'aime bien. »

« Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? »

« Il l'a dit lui-même quand il était aux alentours. Dit qu'il voulait t'aider et te rendre heureux. C'était assez mignon. » Sourit Harry.

« Ça l'était ? »

« Ouais. » Harry se pencha, se soutenant sur ses genoux. « Écoute, John, la chose la plus importante là-dedans c'est ce que _tu_ ressens. Si tu ne l'aime pas, si tu penses que tu ne l'aimeras jamais, et je veux dire jamais, l'aimer, dis-le lui, si c'est un bon gars, il partira. Mais, si tu l'aime bien, si tu as des sentiments pour lui que tu essaies de cacher, dis-le lui et vois où ça vous mène. Tes relations n'ont pas à tourner autour du sexe, tu sais. »

« Il a dit pareil. » Admit John. « Quand es-tu devenue une experte dans les thérapies de couple ? »

« Je suis sortie avec une thérapeute, brièvement. Elle parlait tout le temps de ce genre de trucs. » Répondit Harry. « Donc, vas-tu y aller et confesser ton amour éternel, ou vas-tu briser le cœur de ce gars ? »

« Je- Je sais pas. Je veux dire, je pense que je l'aime bien, je suis juste… »

« Pas sûr de vouloir ce genre de relation avec lui ? »

« Ouais. Il m'a dit que je pourrais me marier avec une femme si je voulais, du moment que je reste avec lui. Il semblait tellement désespéré et seul. »

« John, ne fait rien par pitié. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose et après finir baisé et enchaîné pour le reste de ta vie. » Prévint Harry.

« Il ne me fait pas pitié. C'est pire que ça, en fait. Je le _comprends_. La solitude, je veux dire. Et il est… excitant. Il entre par effraction dans les maisons et peut vous raconter votre histoire personnelle d'un coup d'œil et je ne connais _rien_ de lui. Il est tout en pommettes et mystères et il s'intéresse à _moi_. Je suis juste l'ennuyant, ordinaire John. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'ordinaire quelques fois. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le retenir au sol. » Suggéra Harry.

« Peut-être… Je crois que je vais aller faire une promenade, et penser un peu plus. » Dit John, se levant.

« D'accord, John. Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, passe juste. » Répondit Harry, lui faisant un signe de la main.

**d(^_^)b**

Sherlock hocha un sourcil à la scène qui se passait devant lui, momentanément confus. « D'après ton SMS, ça semblait une urgence. »

« Tu n'étais pas occupé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda John, faisant un signe à l'homme.

« Non, pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à un pique-nique. »

John le regarda du haut de son panier, sourcil haussé. « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Sherlock secoua sa tête, s'asseyant sur la couverture à carreaux. « C'est sympathique. Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai parlé à Harry hier, et j'ai réalisé que je ne savais presque rien sur toi. » Dit John, ouvrant une bouteille de vin et en versant dans un verre pour Sherlock. « Donc, je veux que tu m'en dises plus sur toi, après je pourrais décider. »

« À propos de nous ? » Dit Sherlock doucement

« Ouais. »

« Donc, premières choses en premier, quel est ton nom ? »

« Tu connais mon nom. »

« Mmm, mais je veux que tu me le dises encore. Je veux qu'on recommence dès le début. » Répondit John, sirotant son vin avec un sourire.

« Est-ce un rencard ? »

« Peut-être. Maintenant, quel est ton nom, mystérieux et bel étranger ? »

« Tu penses que je suis beau. » Sourit Sherlock. « Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes. Puis-je avoir ton nom ? Ou vais-je juste devoir continuer à t'appeler magnifique ? »

John laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu peux m'appeler John. »

« Eh bien, John, quels autres choses voudrais-tu savoir sur moi ? »

« Hmm, où as-tu grandis ? »

« Dans la campagne. Ma famille avait une propriété là-bas où j'étais terré pendant la plupart de ma vie. Excepté lorsque j'étais en pensionnat. »

« Tu es allé dans des pensionnats ? » John choisit d'ignorer le commentaire 'terré pendant la plupart de ma vie'.

« Quelques-uns. Ils m'ont tous expulsé. »

« Tu étais un mauvais garçon donc ? » Sourit John.

« Pas volontairement. J'étais juste curieux sur la chimie. Et cette curiosité menait quelques fois aux explosions. »

« Tu as fait sauter ton école ? » Demanda John avec les sourcils haussés.

« Pas toutes. Mais oui, j'ai accidentellement fais exploser deux laboratoires. » Admit Sherlock. « A ton propos, John. »

« J'ai juste fait du football et un peu de cricket. Rien qui ne vaut d'être mentionné. »

« Je pense que si. »

« Eh bien, j'ai vécu dans un petite ville hors de Londres. C'était assez sympa, mais pas très excitant. Un tas d'enfants étaient… Je sais pas. Ils n'étaient pas complètement méchants. Je suppose qu'ils étaient comme tous les enfants de notre âge. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour juste m'en sortir et en sortir. Et toi ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, posant son verre à moitié plein. « Voyant que je n'étais pas vraiment intégré dans mon pensionnat, ma mère a fait appel à un professeur particulier. Il n'était pas exactement radical ou un génie, mais il était assez intéressant pour retenir mon attention. »

« Avais-tu un faible pour lui ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil, pour n'importe qui. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tout le monde à l'école me prenais pour un barge. »

« Tu n'as jamais… Tu sais ? Avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non. »

« Pas de copine ou copain ? »

« Est-ce vraiment important ? » Demanda Sherlock

« Non. Je suis juste… Je suppose que je suis juste en train d'essayer de voir où me placer avec toi. Me demander si j'ai quelqu'un avec qui concourir… » John coupa court, regardant au loin.

« Il n'y a personne sur Terre qui pourrait concourir avec toi. » Dit doucement Sherlock.

John sourit, regardant en bas et jouant avec l'ourlet de son manteau. « Um, voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger ? J'ai- j'ai fait des sandwiches. »

« Eh bien, vu que tu les as fait… Je suppose qu'un sandwich ne blessera pas. » Dit Sherlock. « John, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu penses à… me joindre ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je vais toujours aller en tournée, faire ma partie et tout ça. Et je vais utiliser ce temps pour y penser. Si je suis là-bas, et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est toi et résoudre des mystères ensemble, alors je te reviendrais et nous pourrons avoir un appartement ensemble et juste partir de là. Mais, si je vais là-bas et que tu t'effaces dans le fond de ma mémoire, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas supposer être. »

« Ça semble raisonnable. »

« Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

« Bien sûr. Prends autant de temps qu'il t'en faut, John. »

« Tu m'attendras ? »

« J'attendrai un millier d'années pour toi. »

John rougit, essayant de cacher sa tête dans ses mains. « Pour quelqu'un qui dit n'avoir jamais eu de rendez-vous avant, tu es certainement romantique. »

Sherlock sourit, tirant sur les mains de John. « J'apprécie juste vraiment ta tête quand c'est une telle nuance de rouge. C'est mignon. »

« Je ne suis pas mignon. » Grogna John, s'autorisant lentement un câlin. Sherlock ferma ses bras autour de la taille de John, même si c'était légèrement gauche et maladroit. Les deux restèrent comme ça un peu plus longtemps, se séparant quand l'estomac de John gronda. Et quand John partit quelques courtes semaines plus tard, Sherlock retournera à ce petit pique-nique dès qu'il se sentira seul, relevant chaque mot, chaque toucher et chaque soupir jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse la chose par cœur. Ce sera des années avant qu'ils ne se revoient encore, et quand ils se verront, aucun ne sera plus dans la même situation qu'il ne l'était avant qu'ils ne se séparent.


	8. Souviens-Toi De Moi

A/N : Ceci est le chapitre final. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié l'histoire, et j'aimerai utiliser ce moment pour tous vous remerciez pour lire et reviewer. Bref, merci à tous pour vos retours ( encore une fois ), ça veux dire beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que vous aiimerez ce dernier chapitre.

P.S. J'aimerai aussi précisez que je ne suis pas du corps médical.

A/T :*rires sadiques* Et c'est avec une joie non contenue que je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Oui, oui, le dernier ! Il y aura un épilogue, l'auteur me l'a dit, mais elle a aussi précisé que ce ne serait pas pour Maintenant maintenant. Bref, Bon courage :D

Ps : Je tiens à tous vous remerciez pour vos reviews toutes plus sympa les unes que les autres, qui m'ont encouragé à vous traduire tout ça assez vite !

PPs : Je vais commencer une nouvelle traduction dans peu de temps, si ça vous intéresse, sentez vous libre d'y jeter un petit coup d'oeil.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! ( Chantonne 'Voldemort si tu savais, tes horcruxes tes horcruxes, Voldemort si tu savais tes horcruxes où on s'les met' )

* * *

John regarda l'hôpital avec une grimace, se souvenant de la tente poussiéreuse dans laquelle il avait opéré moins de quelques mois plus tôt. Il se traîna en avant, jusqu'au bureau de la réception, et repoussa ses souvenirs.

« Um, excusez-moi ? » Dit-il doucement.

La femme tourna son regard vers lui, et ensuite vers la cane à laquelle il était pratiquement collé. « Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Euh, non. Je suis là pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. Son nom est Sherlock Holmes ? »

« Un instant s'il-vous-plait. » Répondit-elle, tapant rapidement sur son ordinateur. « Êtes-vous de la famille ? »

« Non, je suis… un ami. Un ami proche. »

La femme acquiesça, sortant une petite carte pour écrire le numéro de la chambre dessus. « Chambre 442. S'avez, » ajouta-t-elle, se penchant plus près, « il a été là depuis presque un mois. Et vous êtes la troisième personne à lui rendre visite. Pendant tout ce temps ! »

John s'autorisa un léger sourire. « Il est pas vraiment du type social. » Dit-il affectueusement.

« J'ai entendu qu'il était très intelligent. »

« C'est un génie. » Répondit John, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Quand il atteint la chambre, John n'était pas sûr d'à quoi s'attendre. Ce n'était pas ça. Boucles sombres, ni brossées ou lavées, éparpillées dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller ou sur son visage, grimpant sur la peau grasse, maladive, pâle. Il était plus fin que la dernière fois que John l'avait vu, frôlant le décharnement. Des tubes variés serpentaient loin des bras et du nez jusqu'à des machines que John n'avaient eu à gérer que lors de ses années à la Faculté de Médecine. Il ne put empêcher le halètement qui passa ses lèvres à cette vue avant qu'il ne soit violemment secoué par ses souvenirs. Il entra d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce et fit son chemin jusqu'aux côtés de Sherlock, sa main survolant sa joue. « Sherlock ? »

L'homme resta silencieux et immobile. John sentant quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, inspira profondément et se rappela que ç'aurait pu être pire. Boitillant à nouveau jusqu'au bout du lit et jetant un coup d'œil aux diagrammes. S'il avait pu se taper la tête contre les murs, il l'aurait fait. Prenant en compte que c'était sûrement inapproprié dans un environnement médical, il décida de s'assoir sur la chaise vacante et fixa l'homme inconscient avait un regard épuisé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« S'être fait renversé par une voiture pour commencer. » Lui dit une voix professionnelle et sérieuse.

Levant le regard, John fronça les sourcils à la femme se tenant au pas de la porte. Il débattit intérieurement sur le fait de se lever, mais sa jambe lui rappela rapidement pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. « Euh, bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme plissa ses lèvres, ayant l'air de réfléchir. « Je me sens d'humeur Emily aujourd'hui. Et si je peux demander, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis John. Je suis un ami de Sherlock. »

« J'ai été prévenue qu'il n'avait pas d'amis. »

« Il m'a moi. »

« Vraiment ? Alors où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? » Demanda sévèrement Emily.

John grinça des dents. « En Afghanistan. Reçu une balle. »

« Vous n'auriez pas pu prendre de portable ? Ecrire une lettre ? »

« On devait maintenir silence radio. » Répondit John, fixant la femme. « Et, putain, vous êtes qui exactement ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'explique à vous ? »

« Je suis un parti intéressé dans les affaires de Mr Holmes. » Rétorqua Emily, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il a été comme ça combien de temps ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous le dire ? »

John fut sur ses pieds en un instant, les poings sortis. « Parce que quand je suis parti il n'était pas dans un lit d'hôpital. Quand je suis parti, il me parlait de l'appartement qu'on allait avoir et des crimes qu'on allait résoudre. Quand je suis parti, j'avais une raison de revenir. Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui a merdé et comment je peux le résoudre, donc si ça vous dérange pas trop, j'apprécierais un minimum de coopération. »

Emily haussa un sourcil contre lui, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'entrer dans la pièce. « Je ne connais que ce que connais son médecin. Il courait dans la circulation routière et il s'est arrêté juste devant un taxi. D'une certaine façon, il a quand même survécu sans trop de dommages, mais il y a eu des… complications. »

« Quelles complications ? Comment- Comment n'a-t-il pas pu voir un taxi arriver sur lui ? » Demanda John.

« Il était shooté. Accordé aux tests, il avait assez de cocaïne dans son organisme pour descendre un éléphant africain mâle. Ils pensent qu'il hallucinait. »

« Cocaïne ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il- Non. Cet homme- Sherlock- Il- Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne peut pas. Non. P- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ? » Balbutia John, regardant entre son ami et Emily.

« Pourquoi est-ce que n'importe qui se shoote ? Ma suggestion est qu'il était seul. Ou frustré. Ou chercheur du grand frisson. Qu'importe, il a de la chance d'être en vie. »

« Vous avez mentionnez des complications ? »

« Il est là depuis trois semaines. Pendant ce temps, il a alterné entre conscience et inconscience. Mais d'après ce que le corps médical a pu tirer de ses quelques déclarations cohérentes, il pense qu'il a vingt-et-un an et une facture à échéance dans une semaine. »

« Amnésie ? »

Emily acquiesça. « Ils ne sont pas sûr qu'il se souviendra de tout. »

A ce moment-là, John pouvait jurer qu'il senti son cœur voler en éclats. Il ne s'autorisera pas à pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant des étrangers. Il ne pouvait montrer à quel point cette idée le poignardait. Parce que si Sherlock ne se souvenait pas, alors le futur de John serait juste réduit à néant. Ses quatre ans dans le désert esquivant des balles et se frayant un chemin dans la terre comme un wombat, ne pensant qu'à Londres et a un homme avec un long manteau qui l'attendait, ne le laisserai jamais être, ne le laisserai jamais oublier ce que c'était pour rien.

J'aurai dû être là. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir. Il avait BESOIN de moi. Et maintenant il m'a oublié.

« Quelles sont les chances qu'il… ne se souvienne jamais de moi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Quand vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

« Il avait vingt-trois ans. » Répondit John, souriant au souvenir de l'objectif.

« Eh bien, la mauvaise nouvelle est que vous tombez dans le rayon 'ne se souviens plus'. La bonne nouvelle est que s'il commence à se rappeler des choses, étant un souvenir plus vieux, il se souviendra surement plus tôt que tard de vous. »

« Je- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. » Dit John, grinçant des dents alors que sa jambe lui rappela que sauter sur ses pieds dans un excès de colère n'était plus une option considérable. Prenant une grande respiration, il sortit un petit bloc-notes de sa poche et griffonna un numéro, le tendant à la fille. « Si- S'il se souvient de moi… S'il commence à demander où est John… pourriez-vous assurer qu'il m'appelle ? Mon vieux numéro était sur son portable mais il a changé et, um, je veux juste qu'il l'ait. Pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi ? »

« Je m'assurerai qu'il l'ait. » Répondit-elle, glissant le bout de papier dans son sac-à-main.

« Merci. » John hocha la tête et marcha avec peine jusqu'aux côtés de Sherlock. Pendant un moment il regarda son ami endormi, pensant à comment, en dépit de l'état dans lequel il était, il tenait toujours sa beauté surnaturelle. En une fracture de seconde il se pencha et laissa un tendre baiser sur son front. « Ne m'oublies jamais, d'accord ? » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Se relevant, il fit un mouvement de tête à la femme et partit.

Après une minute, la femme sortit son téléphone et commença à composer un numéro. Ca sonna deux fois avant qu'on ne réponde. « Monsieur ? Oui, je crois que c'est lui. Oui. Je planifierai un rendez-vous dès qu'il se réveillera. Et bien sûr, monsieur, je serai subtile. »

« Bien. » Chantonna l'homme à l'autre bout de l'appareil. « Je détesterai que mon cher frère sois seul pour le reste de sa vie. Bien joué, Mary. »


End file.
